Luke fon Fabre
Basic Information Name: Luke fon Fabre Username: cakeblocked Series: Tales of the Abyss Played by: Kukki Age: Physically 17, Actually 7 Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: Red red red. Eyes: Sea green, favoring the green Appearance: Typical shounen hero, he has short shaggy red hair (with a cute little duckbutt in the back) and greenblue eyes. He stands with a straight back and has an air of nobility about him. His sense of fashion is a bit wacky, too, what with him feeling the need to show off his abs and wearing loose clothing and having a spiteful relationship with zippers. He has red wings that fade to blond at the tips, much like his hair used to be when it was long. Birthplace: Technically he was created in Choral Castle, a vacationing home for the Fabre family. He'll tell you that he was "born" in Baticul, though, unless he thinks about it. Abilities: Luke is left-handed, and he wields the sword in that hand while relying on the other for... nothing much, except for supporting the other hand. He cannot use magic, though whether that's because he's a replica or he didn't bother to learn is up in the air. However, Luke makes up for it by being an excellent sword fighter, relying more on strength and techniques that push the enemy down rather than speed. For further explanation of Luke's arte abilities, here's an exhibition video of them all. He also has the power to produce a hyperresonance by himself, which is the power to create and destroy all matter. However, it's very difficult for him to control, and he's hesitant to use it based on that. He's been training with Asch though, and he could never unlock its true potential without Asch there to aid him (or for Asch to die but.). Occupation: Luke has no job. He's a replica who thinks he's too pathetic to get a job. He was under the belief that his world was finally at peace, though recent revelations have caused him to suspect that all is not as well as he thinks. Original Application: Here~ Background Information Creation When the original Luke fon Fabre was only ten years old, he was kidnapped by a man named Vandesdelca, or Van, as everyone else knew him. There, he carried out the first part of his plan: He used forbidden technology to create a replica of the boy. The replica was sent back to the manor where the original lived, while the latter spent a month trying to get back on his own, only to be cast out of his own home. That replica was named Luke fon Fabre, and is the Luke we know today, while the original was dubbed Asch the Bloody. The Light, and the Ashes, of the sacred flame. Because of the way Luke acted, like a newborn baby with a ten year old body, everyone just assumed he had a severe form of amnesia. They taught him everything under the assumption that he had to be retaught the basics of life, and even then, it wasn't really enough to get him through life or social situations. Seven years later, Luke was a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted with no complaints. He longed for freedom, though, as he was locked inside the manor for all of his life without even setting foot outside of it. It was one of his deepest desires, not only to be free of his life locked away, but also of having so little control over his own life. This was exactly what Van wanted. Noble During a training session with Van, a woman named Tear infiltrated the manor with the intention of killing Van. Luke, looking to Van as both his hero and a father figure, protected him, and the clashing of their weapons caused an incomplete hyperresonance to occur. They were transported to the enemy country Malkuth, and there they went through trials such as being arrested – both by the people of Engeve and Colonel Jade Curtiss from the Malkuth Empire. There they revealed that they were on their way to deliver a peace treaty to his majesty King Ingobert, Luke's uncle. Luke and Tear agreed to accompany them, as it was mutually beneficial to everyone. Soon after, however, the war ship they were on was attacked by the God Generals, and there, Luke killed his first human being. It practically broke him. He hated to end a life, to know that he was responsible for taking away someone's future. After he shook himself off, they were able to escape, and Luke was also able to reunite with Guy Cecil, his servant and best friend. After several trials, including Luke being kidnapped by the God Generals and having his fon slots opened, they were finally able to make it back to Luke's home. There Luke was appointed the goodwill ambassador to represent Kimlasca, and he was charged to help the people of Akzeriuth, who were suffering from an influx of miasma. He also found out that his master had been arrested on suspicion of kidnapping him, and once that was cleared up, he went to him to see how he was doing. Van, however, told him of his future written out in the Score: That he was meant to be used as a weapon, that Kimlasca would reel him in and keep him locked away forever as a weapon of war. Van then offered for Luke to run away with him and become one of his soldiers once Akzeriuth was saved and the miasma was neutralized by his hyperresonance, and Luke agreed. Natalia, the princess of Kimlasca and Luke's fiancée, managed to sneak into the party too, and together along with Ion and his guardian, Anise, they headed to Akzeriuth. Luke was at his worst throughout that time; He'd use his newfound title to consider himself superior to everyone else, and even considered Ion's life worthless. Along the way, he met someone who looked exactly like him, and it rattled him to the core. The man could speak through his mind, even control him to some extent. Luke never knew his importance, though, until after the events of Akzeriuth. And the events of that city turned out to be a world scale disaster. Rebirth When the party arrived in the city of Akzeriuth, it was worse than they thought. Everyone was sick and dying save for a few strong men and women, and the miasma was still spreading thickly. They made it down to the underground tunnel to aid some of the worst ones, and Luke found himself unable to do anything. He had a task ahead of him, and he couldn't waste his time helping people when he could easily do so by wiping out the miasma in one go. He met with Van after wandering away from the group, and with Ion, they traveled down to the passage ring of the city. Van instructed Luke to use his hyperresonance, and hypnotized him to use it at its full power beyond his control. This caused the Sephiroth Tree holding the city up to be destroyed, and the whole city fell into the core of Auldrant, killing ten thousand residents as well as soldiers who had come to help. The party was able to survive thanks to Tear's fonic hymn, which warped them to a safe spot, and then they used the war ship from earlier to find their way to Yulia City. During that time, the reality of the situation crashed down on Luke thanks to everyone accusing him of being entirely at fault and abandoning him. When they arrived at the city, he was found by the man who looked like him, Asch. Asch revealed that he was the original Luke fon Fabre, and Luke was merely a replica whose only purpose was to destroy Akzeriuth. Already traumatized from what happened at the city, Luke attacked Asch, only to be brought down and forced to fall unconscious. With his mind and body at rest, Asch showed Luke just what he'd done. The whole world was crumbling apart thanks to Akzeriuth Sephiroth Tree being destroyed, and St. Binah was already starting to sink. Not only that, but everyone found out just what Van was planning, or at least part of it – he was looking to replicate something on a large scale, as much as an entire island. With that, Asch cut off his connection to Luke, and the latter awoke, the information heavy on his mind. He knew what to do. Looking back on everything, he realized just how crass and pathetic he was; always relying on the words of others, never himself. Always firmly believing in such words, never taking others' advice, never taking the opportunity to better himself. With a resolution to change, Luke cut his hair with Tear as his witness, and together the two headed out to save St. Binah and the rest of the world. Roleplay History brb Point in Canon A month after the lowers of the Outer Lands: Luke has finally left the manor, but he doesn't get to enjoy freedom for long. Personality Oh Jesus brb Relationships BRB